the final breath
by claire redfield69
Summary: the team finally come face to face with their last nigtmare and this time will any of them make it out alive?...dont think so!... please R&R! WARNING! LEMON 2 COME SOON!
1. the phone call

An icy breeze blew a vicious shiver down Claire's spine, it had been a whole year since the racoon city incident but yet she still couldn't get over the fact that there was still something after her.  
  
Maybe this was the reason why she slept with her pistol under her pillow although Leon was always in the bed right next to her. It was no good Claire just couldn't sleep, she needed a drink but the hallway was so dark and dingy. She felt mean but she had to wake up Leon.  
  
"Leon, hey, Leon" Claire whispered as softly and sweetly as she could. "Huh? Claire? What is it? What's wrong?!" "Im sorry, but I ...SHIT!"  
  
A loud ringing sound came from beside her, and Claire slowly giggled to herself for being so stupid!  
  
"Agh! Bloody phone! Makes me jump every time!" said Claire feeling her cheeks flush pink with embarrassment.  
  
"I'll get it if you want" Leon said putting a hand on Claire's clammy sweaty shoulder. "No its ok I can get it, I need to lighten up" "But who would be calling us at 4:00 in the morning" asked Leon feeling somewhat confused. "I don't know" "but whoever it is it must be urgent".  
  
Claire reached over to the dusty bedside cabinet and slowly pulled the phone off the hook.  
  
"H...Hello?" said Claire still feeling quite tired with herself. "Oh hi Jill!" mumbled Claire "why are you calling so early?!"  
  
Leon sat up and gave his arms a stretch, and ran a hand through his still so perfect blond silky curtains. He signalled Claire to tell her he was going to the bathroom; he leaned over and gave her a warm soft peck on the cheek.  
  
Leon was washing his hands and could her Claire sounding somewhat distressed; he opened the door so he could just hear through the crack.  
  
"B.B.But what do you mean we have to?!" "Jill, I can't sleep at night as it is, let alone live it!"  
  
Claire started to get more serious and her voice was slowly turning into a sob. "Ok. yes I understand. But can't. ok, yep, bye." Claire slammed down the phone and burst into tears. Leon dashed out the bathroom and sat down besides her putting his arms around her.  
  
"What? What is it Claire?"  
  
Claire looked up into the young mans cool blue gaze and slowly sobbed away. Leon cupped her cheek in his hand and warmly looked at the girl with concern,  
  
"You promised me Leon, you swore this would never happen!" "What, Claire tell me what's going on!" "Leon, remember a year ago yesterday.what happened?"  
  
Leon looked at the woman feeling his stomach turn.  
  
"You know what happened Claire we said we'd never talk about it" Claire sobbed harder and raised her voice slightly.  
  
"Leon just answer me what HAPPENED?!"  
  
Leon looked at the floor then back at the girl and slowly began to speak, "It was racoon city; it was where we first met." Leon looked at the floor again, "And where we lived our. biggest nightmare"  
  
Claire put her hand on the young mans cheek and slowly her eyes began to fill up with tears again, "Yeah, and were about to do it again!" she sobbed  
  
"What? What are you on about Claire?!" She leaned in close to Leon and slowly spoke;  
  
"I'm saying. were about to relive it All Over Again!" 


	2. lets go

Claire shot up and gasped. The previous had been a dream, but yet it seemed so realistic.  
  
"Hey, u ok?" said Leon sitting up, running his hand through his hair. "Uh. yeah I'm fine". Claire looked around the room squinting to see through the darkness.  
  
"I just had the strangest freakiest dream" "Yeah?" said Leon, "what about?" "Well..SHIT!"  
  
The phone rang and made Claire jump, she blushed pink with embarrassment. "It's ok ill get it if you want" said Leon. Claire's stomach dropped, this is what happened in her dream.  
  
"Its Jill" said Claire. "What?" said Leon "how do you know?" "I just dreamt it" "She's ringing us to tell us were going to racoon rocks. Umbrella has created a new virus, and its condition is unstable, they have created things that no one could ever imagine. Stars senior team have already been sent in 4 hours ago 3 have been killed and the other 6 are late with their reports" Claire rambled breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah ok, I think it was just a bad dream, I'm going to the bathroom" said Leon trying to understand why the young woman was dreaming things like this after so long. "Hey you going to get the phone babe?" said Leon closing the door behind him.  
  
Claire turned to the phone that kept viciously ringing and cringed as she picked it up. "He...hello?" she asked knowing it was going to be Jill. Leon listened through the crack of the door.  
  
"Hi Jill..Listen, before you start I know what you're going to say." Leon listened confused and amazed at what the young woman was saying, how did she know it was Jill and what she was going to say, he knew she said she dreamt it, but how did she know?!  
  
"Ok Jill...I understand bye." Claire slammed down the phone, but to her surprise she didn't cry like she did in her dream, she just had one hell of an adrenalin rush.  
  
"We have to leave now "said Claire to Leon who was slowly walking back from the bathroom in amazement. "But how did... Claire how did you know." began leon, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"No time to explain" began Claire "we have to get over to Rebecca's and get her now." Leon began to put on his trousers and rummage through his drawers for a t- shirt.  
  
"Hey don't worry about that" said Claire. "Jill will be providing each of us with the sufficient outfits we need." Leon looked at Claire while gathering a few items together "you seem to be rather calm about all of this" he said "I thought you'd be more.upset"  
  
"Hey its strange" she began... "yeah I'm scared shitless, but still I'm not crying like I was in my dream. but anyway lets forget it all we need to do is to get to Rebecca's and get her ready"  
  
Leon nodded and began for the door. Then he stopped. "Why do we need Rebecca? Isn't she a bit young for all this again? I mean she could be in danger."  
  
Claire looked at the floor and began..."she's only a year younger than me. I don't see anyone worrying about me and besides the only medic available was killed less than 2 hours ago."  
  
Leon looked into Claire's eyes, "what do you mean no one worry's about you, we all do. Me especially. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Claire looked back at the man and they shared a slow passionate kiss. Claire then broke it off and began for the door, she then looked back at Leon and said, "lets do it." 


	3. becca gets a visit

Rebecca chambers slowly awoke to a dark and frosty morning, it was exactly 4:45 am she gradually sat herself up on the edge of her bed and could feel the sickness in her stomach she felt every morning. She slowly rose but then quickened the pace as she ran to the bathroom. She slumped down on the floor with her head in the toilet and done her business.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" came a very deep masculine voice from within the bedroom. "Yeah I'm f . . . eugh!" Rebecca continued her business.  
  
Carlos sat up and rubbed his sore red eyes, he checked the clock "4:45" he moaned, "only had 3 hours sleep" he laid back down again and closed his eyes.  
  
After a whole 15 minuets of bringing her dinner back up, Becca walked to the sink, and looked at the shy timid girl staring back at her. "Ugh. . . I can't go on like this any more" sighed the young woman "what have you done to me?!" she moaned looking down and rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Hey hunny, who you talking to?" called out Carlos from the bedroom. "Oh no one, just my self . . . like normal" mumbled Becca to herself. "Well then come back in her" called Carlos sitting himself up again.  
  
Becca slowly turned away and headed for the door, she began to walk across the hall when she heard a loud banging sound coming from the front door, she jumped back and felt her heart jump into her throat.  
  
"WH. . . Who is it?!" called Becca from the top of the landing to scared to go down and see. "It's Claire and Leon" yelled Carlos from the bedroom window. "What do they want at this time of morning?!"  
  
Becca began down the stairs and reached the front door; she slowly unhooked the safety lock and pulled open the door.  
  
"Claire? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" began the young woman quite annoyed with what time in the morning it was.  
  
Carlos listened from upstairs while looking out of the window at Claire stood on the doorstep.  
  
"Yeah listen Becca I know it's early but could I come in?" said Claire dreading how to tell the young woman "umm sure but why are you here? Come up." Began Becca leading the other woman into the living room.  
  
"Ok, this isn't easy for me to tell you, but we need to leave. All of us. Me, you, Leon, Carlos, Chris, Jill, Barry and the rest of the gang" said Claire.  
  
"But why? I don't understand what could be so important it can't wait until later!" said Becca beginning to feel quite concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry Becca," began Claire "but I'm afraid were going to take out umbrella . . . once and for all." The younger of the two women looked at the floor and could feel her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I was waiting for this day to come again, I always knew it would arrive . . . but I didn't expect it to come this quickly" Becca began to sob but then stopped.  
  
"Becca I'm sorry are you ok?" said Claire but halted her sentence as the two women's gazes met. "Ok Claire I understand . . . ill get ready" said Rebecca slowly bringing a warm relaxing smile to her young frozen face. 


	4. the shock they find at Barry's

Leon walked away as the two women continued there conversation. He decided it would be a good Idea if he told Carlos himself.  
  
"Its ok man, u don't need 2 tell me anything, I heard it all" said Carlos standing in the doorframe of the living room. "Oh, well in that case I guess I have nothing to say apart from im sorry!" Carlos looked at the young man, in confusement more than anything. "Why you sorry? It's not your fault. . ." Leon looked up "I know that, it's just with Becca being pregnant and all, it must be tough" Carlos stared at his partner who was talking to the other woman and replied "it is, I just have to be strong for her you know?" "I no" replied Leon and the two men walked into the living room.  
  
"Ok" began Claire "it looks like we have to leave for Barry, is everyone ready?" the gang slowly looked up and mumbled a near silent "yes" "Ok then, lets go" started Claire and the two men and young woman followed her out the door.  
  
"Hello?! Anybody home? . . . hello?!" Becca stood calling through the Burton's letter box after continuous banging. Just then Jill and Chris arrived pulling up in the teams transport vehicle and running to the door.  
  
"Chris? What's going. . ." began Claire but was silenced by Chris' worrying voice "not now Claire stay here and keep the rest in the car, that means you too Becca" Chris and Jill raced up the path and used all there force to knock down the front door to the burtons home and ran breathlessly into the front room. From outside all that could be heard was silence and then Jill's scream.  
  
The team jumped out of the car and ran uncontrollably into the house; all that was heard was heavy panting and the footsteps and sobbing of Jill. "What what is . . . !!!" Claire stopped and froze as the rest of the gang did to.  
  
There on the floor in a position what looked like he was protecting his children underneath him lie Barry on top of them in a pool of blood and sweat. The man was left with severe scratch bite and claw marks all over his body as his children. There was a long trail of blood that lead through they house and out the broken back doors, Chris pulled out his gun and followed the trail only to find Barry's wife Sarah hung and gutted from the washing line pole.  
  
"oh my GOD!!!!!!!!" screamed Chris as he stood there to fearful to move the rest of the team ran to see what was wrong still stunned from Barry's death only to find something equally as worse. Claire Jill and Becca all broke down and fell to the floor looking away and fighting back tears. Who would do something like this?! Barry and his family were one of the oldest and closest friend the gang had, no one hated them and they were such kind caring people.  
  
Leon and Carlos stood there staring at Chris "what now? Do we cancel the mission?" "NO" yelled Jill "the mission continues as ordered, suites are in the jeep, everyone suit up and we need to get going." Jill said this, her voice shaky and unsure she wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned for the door so no one would see the true sorrow on the young hardened woman's eyes.  
  
Authors note Sorry this chap is short but it leaves your imagination running and more for the next chap! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
